Presage
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 2 months postTPM. A conversation between Master and Padawan that concerns the welfare of their friend, ObiWan. NonSlash.


TITLE: Presage

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid

RATING: G

SUMMARY: 2 months post-TPM. A conversation between Master and Padawan that concerns the welfare of their friend, Obi-Wan. Non-Slash.

ARCHIVE: Please ask me first.

FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.

MY WEBSITE: http/ The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

Presage

"Ryin, are you all right? You've been rather quiet today, even with sparring practice. You didn't have your usual energy or concentration. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I know I made mistakes today in practice. I promise I'll work harder and be better tomorrow."

"That's not my concern, Ryin. I know your skill level. I'm more concerned as to why you made the mistakes. Are you ill perhaps?"

"No, Master."

"It's okay, Padawan if something is bothering you. But it'll do no good to keep it to yourself. Remember what I've taught you in the past. Never hide your feelings."

"It's just…it's something that I shouldn't be thinking about so much. I don't know why I am."

"Ryin, I want you to talk to me…about whatever this is."

"I saw Obi-Wan last night with Anakin. They don't seem to get along too well. I know it's only been a couple months and Anakin is younger than I am and he's never had any type of Jedi training, but…do you feel something about him? Something that's not quite right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me. But I've never forgotten our first mission together when you were hurt because I didn't pay more attention to a dark feeling…"

"Ryin, I've told you many times, that was not your fault."

"I know. But after that you talked to me about never ignoring any odd feelings that I had about something. Master, I feel something not quite right with Anakin. I'm not sure what I feel or why I feel it, but it's there. I can't escape it."

"Is it a confused feeling? Odd in what way? Dark?"

"I can't…I don't know. It's just strange. It's somewhat similar to what I felt before you were shot on that first mission. But…different too. I didn't say anything to Obi-Wan. I know he's having a difficult time with everything that's happened. He still misses Qui-Gon and now he has an apprentice before he's ready…and…"

"Did he tell you he wasn't ready for an apprentice?"

"No, but I can tell. Listen to his voice and watch his eyes. He's awkward and uncomfortable around Anakin."

"But they are still getting used to each other. Perhaps it's only time that's needed."

"Master. Have you spoken to him much since Master Qui-Gon died?"

"I did during that week after. But we've been so busy, as he has, ever since then…no, I haven't talked to him as much as I would have liked to."

"You should talk to him. You should. I don't know what my feelings are telling me about Anakin, but I do know that Obi-Wan needs you, Master. He's lonely and he tries to hide from things."

"And you saw all of this from watching his eyes and listening to his voice?"

"Yes. I've seen he and Anakin together several times. It's hard not to see how he feels. His face is brave, but inside he hurts."

"Padawan, I didn't realize you had such a gift for picking up feelings. That's something that usually comes as you get older and learn to utilize the Force better. It's a very strong quality to have. And you and I should talk about that more, but you are sure about what you feel about Anakin and Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master. I know that it's probably best not to say anything to Obi-Wan about the strange feelings I'm having about Anakin, and maybe it's really nothing. Maybe it all has to do with the fact that they are still getting used to each other and everything has to settle. It might all fix itself. But I can't ignore the feelings, Master. I can't. Not after what happened the last time I did that."

"I realize you still struggle with the events of that first mission, Ryin. That may be something that lives with you for the rest of your life. There's nothing wrong with that as we both learned from that mission. And because of that, I know that I will never disregard odd feelings that you may have. No matter the outcome. Now is no exception. Especially where Obi-Wan's well-being is concerned."

"Thank you, Master. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can. Anything."

"Do you miss Master Qui-Gon? I knew him less than two years and he wasn't someone I worked with on a daily basis, but I miss him very much. I think part of these feelings I'm having is that I see how much Obi-Wan misses him and maybe that affects me too."

"I do miss Qui-Gon. Things have changed since his death. For all Jedi. I can't pinpoint what has changed, but there is something. Qui-Gon was a strong presence in the Order. He had an affect on everyone he met. You and I were both fortunate to have counted him as a friend. And I owe it to him to continue to be there for Obi-Wan. Thank you, Ryin for waking me up to what's going on. You've obviously seen something in Obi-Wan that I've been unable to detect, since my time with him during the last couple of months has been so limited. I will call him and see about getting together. For dinner possibly. I'm sure he can spare a few hours away from Anakin for an evening."

"Will you tell him that I asked about him?"

"I will. He's very fond of you, Padawan. It'll be good for him to know that we do care about him."

"But don't tell him what I told you about Anakin."

"No, that will be kept secret for now. But you continue to pay attention to those feelings. If things become clearer in your mind, if the Force begins to lead you in a particular direction concerning he or Obi-Wan, you let me know."

"I will, Master."

"Let me give that call to Obi-Wan and then you and I will head to the gym for another sparring session. I can see your mood has lightened now. The workout will be good for us."

"I like that idea, Master. I'm ready and I'll be more focused this time."

"I'm glad that you opened up to me about what you were feeling, Ryin. It's important not only to your growth, but to the trust we share as Master and Apprentice. Never be afraid to come to me with anything that concerns you. I'll always be here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Master. I hope I can offer you the same as I get older."

"I know you will, Padawan. Now, go get dressed for sparring practice, I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Yes, Master."

END


End file.
